


So Very Clueless

by hbrilove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione is fed up!, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Seventh year at Hogwarts, Supportive!Harry, Voldemort is dead, War over, clueless!ron, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbrilove/pseuds/hbrilove
Summary: Hermione is fed up with Ron not noticing her love for him.  She storms out and runs into Harry who gives her a great idea!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moved this from FF.net. I just love this site better! My old username was Rocki. :)

Hermione Granger paced her Prefects bedroom angrily. What was wrong with her? How could Ron not see her or her feelings for him? She quickly turned on her heel and stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room where he predictably sat playing Wizard's Chess. "Ronald Weasley! If you don't want to see it, fine! Just stop acting as if I'm not even there!" she yelled then turned and stormed out of the room.

Ron gaped at where Hermione had just stood as the Common Room burst into laughter. He turned to his sister as she moved her pawn out of harm's way. "Ginny?" he whispered desperately trying to figure out what was going on.

"Go after her, you idiot!" Ginny cried as she kicked him hard under the table. "Now!" Ron jumped up and then turned to go after the bushy haired girl. Ginny sighed and then moved the pieces so that she was winning. "Check mate dear brother!" she said, laughing.

Hermione stepped out into the cold winter air as she trudged through the light snow to her favorite place. How could that bloody boy not see that she had such strong feelings for him? Weren't her efforts to always be near him and lightly touching his arm enough? What does a woman have to do to get a bloody man to notice? When she reached the lake, she heard something move behind her. On reflex from the war, she whipped out her wand. The noise seemed to have come from the Forbidden Forest.

"Dray. Come on. It's too bloody cold out here for-Mmph," came an all too familiar voice.

Hermione's curiosity got the better of her and she peered around the trees to see who her best friend was with. Not two seconds later, the bushy haired girl fell out of the trees and into Ron's outstretched arms. "Harry! Oh, Merlin!" she whimpered as the two fell to the ground.

"'Mione? You okay?" Ron asked worriedly.

Hermione thought for a second. If all her other tricks hadn't worked, why not do what Harry and- she didn't even want to think about it. She sighed and looked up into the green eyes of her friend and then kissed him.

"I thought I heard something out here," a voice drawled out. "Hey, Har, you might want to come and look at this! The Weasel finally noticed!"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked as he followed the blond haired boy out of the trees. He smiled warmly, the first time he had in a long time since Voldemort's death. "It was that noticeable, now wasn't it, love?" he said as he wrapped an arm around Draco Malfoy.

Ron looked up and sputtered as he saw his best friend and the ferret. "Harry? Malfoy? Hermione?" he gasped out.

Hermione shrugged innocently then pulled him down for another kiss. When they parted, she turned to Harry. "How long?" she asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Since before the end of the war. What'd you do to get him to notice?" he replied while tilting his head to the side.

"Kissed him. Ronald. You are so very clueless," she said with a smile. "I'm cold. Let's go inside."


End file.
